fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu IdolMaker!
Aikatsu IdolMaker (アイカツアイドルメーカー！''Aikatsu Aidorumēka!'') is a fan series created by MikuHatsune145. It centers around two main characters: Daisuke and Emi who are both in the same academy known as IdolMaker. The show revolves around realising your dreams, music and friendship. Story Daisuke is very passionate about music. Learning piano at an early age, taking classes for singing and dancing and learning music theory. He also takes part in his school's performance club. Being so passionate about it, his parents decided that becoming an idol was the right path for him. And so they started to search for an academy for him but most of them were for girls and not many accepted boys. That's when they learned about IdolMaker. Emi, loves fashion and music. Learning how to sew and also learning music as well. She always loved idols and wished to become like them. At first, she wanted to create a brand that idols would wear but loving music, she also wanted to become one. So she decided to take classes and audition later at an academy. But she never received an answer. Her parents then heard of the IdolMaker project. IdolMaker is an academy that accepts boys and girls and announced their big project to create two groups : a boy group and a girl group. After their parents had contacted them, Daisuke and Emi went through the audition process and were taken in. Now are they talented enough to be part of the group projects and debut as they wished? Characters Boy Division *Daisuke Hoshizora *Color: Gold *Type: Sexy *School Dress: Gold Harmony Coord *Brand: Regal Dream Daisuke was almost taken in immediately due to his talent, being involved in music since an early age, he showed raw talent in music. He was put in the boy division with other talented boys and soon became popular due to his kindness, his looks and his talent. The trainers soon noticed him and he kept impressing everyone with his great vocals and dancing. The trainers thought that he was perfect for their group project and was too talented to not debut. Daisuke won't give up on his dream and wants more than anything to realize it. *Tetsuya Hinata *Color: Pink *Type: Cute *School Dress: Pink Harmony Coord *Brand: Sweet Purity Tetsuya was taken in some time after Daisuke was taken. At first, he was taken aback by Daisuke's looks and talent and also found him nice. They quickly became friends. Tetsuya didn't felt confident in himself. Though he was also involved in music at an early age and learning violin and classical dancing. He also learned contemporary dance styles, making him a great dancer and the trainers thought that he was very talented. With Daisuke's help, he gained much more confidence in himself and the both of them became great friends. Tetsuya wants to give his all into becoming an idol and debuting. *Kazuki Sakai *Color: Green *Type: Cool *School Dress: Green Harmony Coord *Brand: RetroFuture Kazuki came to the academy some time after the Boy Division was opened, he seemed shy and reserved making the teachers and coaches were skeptical of his talent. They didn't auditioned him first, they made other boys audition before him, which made Kazuki stressed and slowly lose his confidence. He passed last without the other trainees being in the room. When he started singing, the trainers were surprised to hear him sing well and even more when they asked him to dance. He then was taken in and thought, that he maybe what it took to become an idol even though he is unsure if he will ever debut. *Wang Jian Yu *Color: Red *Type: Sexy *School Dress: Red Harmony Coord *Brand: Lunar Dancer Jian Yu came all the way from China to pass the auditions. Determined to become an idol, he convinced his parents to move to Japan to realize his dream. His parents knowing that his dream is to become a dancer, they had him go to IdolMaker. But they also had him sing as they were looking for talented boys. Jian Yu amazed the coaches with his traditional Chinese dancing but he also sang well. His parents were very proud of him and supported him, making Jian Yu very happy and confident in his talent. But his japanese was still lacking so he felt uneasy talking to others but others were still very welcoming. *Oliver Imai *Color: Purple *Type: Pop *School Dress: Purple Harmony Coord *Brand: Musical Dream Oliver during his childhood often took part in musicals and dramas for his schools, he became very popular in high school due to him being the lead role in school plays. Thus he decided to chose music as his career path in the future because of his love for musicals. One IdolMaker teacher scouted him, thinking that there was an idol aura coming from him. She wasn't wrong as he showed a lot of talent when auditioning. Then again he became really popular and Oliver is confident that he will eventually debut. *Satoru Muto *Color: Orange *Type: Cute *School Dress: Orange Harmony Coord *Brand: Heavenly Melody Satoru joined the Boy Division late when the auditions were done but they thought that it was a waste to let him go as he was very talented. He auditioned with a song he wrote himself and thought that it would be a shame to not take him in. Satoru thought of becoming a songwriter when he was in middle school, liking music and learning music and how to play several instruments. Then he thought that maybe becoming an idol was the way to realize that. Thus, he took the auditions quite late but still made it. Now Satoru wants more than anything to realize his dreams of music. Girl Division *Emi Akira *Color: Mauve Purple *Type: Cute *School Dress: Mauve Harmony Coord *Brand: Sparkling Heart Emi was also convinced by her parents to take the audition at IdolMaker. They noticed her for her great voice and charming charisma. They immediately thought that she gave the aura of an idol. The trainees and teachers noticed how quickly she became popular due to her having an aura of kindness and helped other students too. Her talent soon made her popular and quickly she started having fans. Emi has a lot of potential and she wants to use this opportunity to debut. Emi also wants to take this opportunity to create her own brand as she loves fashion deeply. *Amaya Fuyuki *Color: Pastel Blue *Type: Pop *School Dress: Ocean Harmony Coord *Brand: Treasure Queen Amaya was previously in another academy and kept waiting and waiting to debut but the company kept delaying it. Dissatisfied, she wanted to change academies, her parents searched again for one but they didn't seemed interesting enough. Then IdolMaker was founded and was built on the idea of being an unconventional idol academy and were working on two group projects. They thought it was the perfect opportunity for her. Now in the academy, Amaya is more than eager to debut and absolutely wants to realize her dream. *Chiasa Kudo *Color: Pastel Pink *Type: Sexy *School Dress: Pink Harmony Coord *Brand: Night Celebrity Chiasa hesitated becoming an idol, she learned music young but was headed towards an acting career as she loved movies and theater. So she became a child actor and became quite popular, but she still had her dream of music. She wasn't sure about telling her parents about it as they were very proud and pleased of their daughter being an actress. But she told them that she wanted to become an idol, at first they disapproved but seeing that she held this dream dearly, they made her do the audition at IdolMaker. And so, she was taken in and wants to realize her dream more than anything. *Kimi Kiriya *Color: Pastel Orange *Type: Pop *School Dress: Orange Harmony Coord *Brand: Neon Heart Kimi previously auditioned before but she was always told that she was lacking. She kept training and training but she always got the same answer. Her parents didn't liked seeing her struggle so much and even though they didn't had a lot of money, they paid for extra classes of dancing and singing. Kimi learned hard how to dance and sing, she put her heart into it and wanted to become the best. Her parents wanted her to take the auditions. She amazed the coaches and Kimi could finally tell herself that her dream was about to come true. *Atchara Nishimura *Color: Pastel Red *Type: Cool *School Dress: Red Harmony Coord *Brand: Mysterious Carnival Atchara was born in Thailand and moved to Japan when she was 14, before that she learned dancing and acrobatics. She wanted to become an equilibrist and do acrobaties in a circus but her parents wanted to move to Japan. She hadn't gave up her dream but she went to an idol concert with a friend, she fell in love with the world of idols and wanted to become one. Her parents thought she had a good dream of becoming a tight rope walker but they saw that she became very involved in the world of idols. Thus she became a trainee at IdolMaker and wants to debut more than anything. *Rena Yabuki *Color: Pastel Green *Type: Cute *School Dress: Green Harmony Coord *Brand: Sweet Rocker Rena always loved music and played electric guitar when she was a kid and wanted to do rock music but she wanted to create a cute type of rock. But her very conservative parents refused to let her become an idol. Her older sister and brother supported her and wanted their parents to accept it and let her go take an audition. They let her but came with her, during the audition they noticed that she had her guitar with her. When it was her turn, she played her guitar and sang her own song. They let her in and decided to put her in the girl division. Her parents saw thar she was actually passionate about music and finally let her realize her dream. Trivia *This is Aikatsu is more focused towards the boys than the girls. *This is one of the first Aikatsu to have brands for boys. Category:Aikatsu IdolMaker! Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan series